Bienvenida Realidad
by Lyra Eaton
Summary: Un impulso la llevó a su origen, al hogar que hace algunos años dejó para olvidar algunas tragedias, para sanar algunas heridas y sobre todo para cumplir sus sueños, un pueblo pequeño y encantador en el que todos se conocían, no creyó encontrar nada fuera de lo común y se iría en un par de semanas ¿O no? …
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDA REALIDAD**

_Un impulso la llevó a su origen, al hogar que hace algunos años dejó para olvidar algunas tragedias, para sanar algunas heridas y sobre todo para cumplir sus sueños, un pueblo pequeño y encantador en el que todos se conocían, no creyó encontrar nada fuera de lo común y se iría en un par de semanas ¿O no? … _

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y para calmar mis ansias de saber su verdadera historia.

**Capítulo 1.**

Por fin podía ver el paisaje tan familiar, el sol, que pronto se pondría, tocaba ligeramente las ramas de los grandes pinos, la niebla, que era una marca personal difuminaba las sombras y hacía brillar graciosamente los espacios que aún eran iluminados por el sol, la tierra estaba húmeda y el pasto tenía pequeñas gotitas; que hermoso lugar para nacer, para crecer y para formar una familia; ahora lo creía, pero mientras más me acercaba a los lugares conocidos más me arrepentía de mis pensamientos, porque el dolor dejado por la ausencia le ganaba a la belleza y paz que aportaba el lugar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me paraba por aquí, la tuve muy fácil al echarle la culpa a la escuela y el trabajo tan extenuantes; pero ahora que me había graduado simplemente se me acabaron las excusas, y bien sé que de haber querido hubiera podido poner algún pretexto para evitar mi penoso regreso, pero, pese a mis reticencias, decidí volver, echar un vistazo a mi casa y claro, a mi querido padre y hermano.

Recién hable ayer con mi padre, y me pidió ya sin mucha convicción que me pasara unos días al menos por casa, ante mi negativa no hizo nada más que suspirar derrotado. Al colgar algo en mí se estrujó, me extrañaban, y yo los extrañaba con locura, así que no me lo pensé ni dos minutos cuando empecé a empacar mis cosas para irme, guardé ropa para dos semanas, una vez estando allá vería como se daban las cosas y lo que hacía.

Por fin llegué a mi destino, después de transbordar un par de veces llegué a la reservación, estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi casa, con un par de maletas y con unas ganas terribles de estrechar en mis brazos a mi amado padre y mi pequeño hermano. Toqué tres veces a la puerta de madera, aguarde paciente hasta que escuche unos pasos fuertes aproximándose, ese sin duda tenía que ser Jake.

El pomo giró y la puerta comenzó a darme paso, la figura del interior pareció quedarse congelada; **¡pero qué cosa era aquella!**, creo que lo de pequeño hermano se había quedado muy pero muy en el pasado, ese que tenía en frente era un gran hombre, Jacob se veía mayor a lo que en realidad era, sin embargo en sus ojos aún se veía la juventud, me extrañó un poco no ver el brillo y la vivacidad que mostraba la mayor parte del tiempo, debía ser que ya empezó a madurar, tal vez.

-Es que te quedarás ahí parado, o abrazaras y dejarás entrar a tu hermana mayor- le dije tratando de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. No le dije dos veces, inmediatamente se acercó y me levantó del suelo al darme un abrazo bastante fuerte que si hubiera tenido un poco más de fuerza, seguro me parte en dos.

-Raich! Pero ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que venías? ¿No hablaste ayer con Billy? Pensé que lo habías rechazado como siempre.

-Primero que nada, pequeño hermano que ya no tiene nada de pequeño, necesito que me pongas en el piso en este instante y que me dejes al menos saludar a mi padre, después te juro que contestaré a todas y cada una de tus preguntas.

-A la orden su majestad- Contestó Jake, con una sonrisa a medio aparecer en el rostro. Mis pies tocaron de nuevo tierra firme y me hizo pasar haciendo alegato de cargar el mis maletas.

Mi padre ya estaba cerca de la puerta, así que solo tuve que agacharme para abrazarlo

–Papi

-Rachel, pero que sorpresa. Pensé que no te volvería a ver

- No exageres pa, sabes que algún día tendría que regresar, de verdad, los he extrañado tanto, apenas colgué el teléfono, comencé a empacar, pensé que sería una gran sorpresa.

-Sí que lo ha sido hermana- Dijo Jake quien dirigía mi equipaje hacia el cuarto que antes ocupaba, y me pregunté cuando este chamaco creció tanto y tan fuerte que si quisiera hasta podría cargar mi equipaje tan solo con su dedo meñique. En verdad me había perdido tanto.

Después de unas cuantas explicaciones de mi parte y preguntas de papá y Jake, me hicieron sentar en el comedor; afortunadamente para mí la cena estaba lista, así que nos dispusimos a comer mientras sostuvimos una charla muy amena, que era como la que seguro tendrían unos viejos amigos que hace tiempo no se encontraban. Mi padre me habló del daño que hizo a sus estados nutricionales el que yo los haya dejado a la buena de dios con Rebecca como cocinera y como en contra de sus expectativas su situación alimentaria se fue aún más a pique cuando ella se marchó a Hawaii. Por mi parte les hablé de como prácticamente no tenía ni un respiro, con la universidad y el trabajo que me ayudaba a sustentarme, les hablé un poco de mis compañeras de cuarto y una que otra anécdota de mis días felices como estudiante.

Luego, de pronto cambiamos a cosas serias, ambos, Jake y mi padre me hablaron sobre algunos problemas de seguridad que tuvieron en la reserva desde hacía un tiempo, que obligó de alguna forma a crear una especie de patrulla juvenil, encabezada por Sam Uley, a la que se le fueron uniendo varios chicos, entre ellos mi hermano.

Eso me preocupó un poco, y más aún que no quisieron ahondar en detalles y por algún motivo no quería respuestas concretas por ahora, ya me iría dando cuenta de que iba todo poco a poco.

Después de ese pequeño lapso de seriedad seguimos charlando por un par de horas de temas más ligeros, en verdad que pasé un buen rato, pero como todo lo bueno tenía que llegar el fin; ya un poco entrada la noche cada quien fue a su respectiva habitación a descansar.

No fui consciente de cuan agotador había sido el viaje sino hasta que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, comencé a pensar en las cosas que quería hacer el día siguiente, a las personas que visitaría y lo temprano que tendría que despertar para poder hacer todo; estaba en el armado de los planes cuando el sueño se coló por ellos, disolviéndolos y empujándome con él a la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Después de despertar como de costumbre no antes de las 8:00, lo primero que quise hacer fue tomar un baño caliente, cuando terminé de arreglarme me dirigí a la cocina, donde mi padre ya estaba manos a la obra en el desayuno, que a decir verdad tenía muy buen aspecto, definitivamente había mejorado. Yo sólo le ayudé a cosas sencillas.

Ya nos disponíamos a empezar cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrever a mí gran hermano, flanqueado por dos sujetos igual de corpulentos que él.

Empezaba a pensar que este pueblo era aún más raro que cuando lo deje, primero pensé que el crecimiento descontrolado de mi hermano se debía al simple hecho de que había embarnecido, luego, con la tempestuosa llegada de su "ronda nocturna" acompañado de sus amigos de toda la vida, a los que yo conocía desde que andaban en pañales, que al irme todavía eran unos enclenques niñillos y que ahora, tan solo unos años después eran el triple de su tamaño a lo largo y en masa muscular, comencé a formular teorías que incluían esteroides, hormona de crecimiento y tal vez una excelente genética.

La seriedad del momento de su entrada se interrumpió cuando empezaron a darse codazos y a jugar como un trío de críos (que de hecho eran, a juzgar por su edad). Luego del momento de los saludos y formalidades vino el sagrado desayuno donde me di una idea de otra variable contribuyente a tal crecimiento, pues en una sentada por poco y se comen la casa entera.

Me explicaron que ellos también formaban parte de la patrulla juvenil y que esa noche les tocó junto con Jacob hacer una guardia, pensé en lo que podía estar pasando en el pueblo como para que lo estuviesen vigilando día y noche, sin embargo no pregunté, no tenían cara de querer responder a eso, sabía que todos me estaban ocultando algo, o al menos se reservaban una parte de verdad, tal vez esperando al momento en el que estuviera los suficientemente aclimatada para asimilarlo.

Después de la comilona, Quil y Embry se fueron a sus casas a descansar y Jacob se dirigió a su habitación a hacer lo mismo, Billy y yo sostuvimos una corta charla en la que él me explicaba de que iba todo eso de las guardias y me tranquilizó el escuchar que solo una o dos veces por semana le tocaba a Jake salir por la noche, ya que se turnaba con los otros siete miembros de la patrulla.

Por la tarde me dispuse a visitar a Sue. Ella fue parte importante en el proceso de duelo cuando mamá se fue, nos ayudó a Becky y a mí con todo el rollo de ser amas de casa, los primeros meses iba diario a casa, nos enseñó a cocinar y a hacer todo lo que un hogar requiere para mantenerse en pie, si no fuera por ella seguro no habríamos pasado de la primera semana.

Al encontrarme frente a su puerta toqué tres veces con el puño cerrado, en segundos abrieron la puerta y la cálida sonrisa de Sue me recibió, la abracé fuerte, y la agregué a mi lista mental de personas que había extrañado todo este tiempo.

-Rachel, pero que grande y linda te has puesto –me dijo, mientras me devolvía el abrazo -¿Has llegado hoy?

-Llegué ayer por la noche, pero ya era muy tarde para venir –respondí mientras con su brazo rodeando mis hombros me guiaba hacia adentro de su casa.

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo importante es que hayas venido, tu padre ya empezaba a ponerse melodramático diciendo que no regresarías –me dijo mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y sonreía aún más.

-Pues, he vuelto, solo serán algunas semanas, tengo que volver pronto a arreglar papeleo universitario.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas? ¿Terminarás pronto?

-Antier fue mi gran examen, ahora solo tengo que regresar por resultados y a ver lo del título y esas cosas.

-Y después, ¿volverás? –me preguntó con un tono de esperanza que me hacía doblegar mis planes.

-Yo… la verdad, no lo sé, tengo que ver como llevo todo esto, hasta ahora va todo bien, pero temo que cuanto más tiempo pase aquí vuelva al estado en el que me encontraba antes –me fue inevitable sentir que mis recuerdos se dirigían a los días obscuros que tuve después del fallecimiento de mi madre, sabía que debía ser fuerte, sin duda la familia necesitaba a alguien que lo fuera para evitar desmoronarse, en ese tiempo veía a la familia como un tipo de manada, en el que yo era la alfa, la que veía que todo funcionara, que daba ánimos a todos y que se tragaba el dolor que la carcomía por dentro, Becky era la beta, siempre apoyándome en todo pero cayendo cada vez que el dolor era inminente, Jake era tan pequeño y papá estuvo mucho tiempo en un abismo del que salió poco a poco. Yo era la fuerte, desafortunadamente lo era solo en presencia de los demás, sollozaba en silencio y al ser algo así como la sustituta de mamá estaba en contacto con todas las cosas que ella usaba, no dejaba de pensar en cómo ella hacía el desayuno en esa misma cocina con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como sacaba sus deliciosas creaciones del horno, como tarareaba canciones mientras hacía la limpieza de la casa; su recuerdo me perseguía en cada rincón, simplemente fue demasiado para mí, no podía pasar ni un solo minuto del día en casa sin pensar en ella, llegó el momento en que era como una autómata, cumplía con mis obligaciones en casa y en la escuela, no más, el resto del tiempo la pasaba encerrada en casa durmiendo, la pasaba siendo miserable. Cuando la oferta universitaria llegó lo tomé como una señal para poder escapar de todo.

Sue me miró con tristeza, ella también recordaba mi estado, luego recordé que ella había pasado por la pérdida de su esposo, le di mis condolencias y me disculpé por no haber estado ahí para su funeral. La charla se estaba yendo mucho hacia lo deprimente así que después pregunté por Leah y por el pequeño Seth.

-Ellos no deben tardar en llegar, están un poco ocupados salvando al mundo –al decirme este pude ver un destello de orgullo en sus ojos.

-Patrulla juvenil ¿no? –pregunté cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-Algo así –contestó

-No entiendo qué clase de cosas pueden estar ocurriendo aquí para necesitar tanta vigilancia –le dije, esperando que ella se apiadara de mi alma y me contara de una vez por todas de que iba todo eso –Estoy preocupada por Jake, ¿podrías explicarme lo que sucede?

-¿Te apetece hacer panquecillos? –cambió rotundamente el tema de la conversación, al ver mi expresión de "sé lo que intentas hacer y no funcionará conmigo" soltó un bufido y me dijo –Que te parece si te voy contando mientras me ayudas a hacerlos.

Acepté gustosa, mientras preparábamos todo me habló sobre extrañas desapariciones que había sucedido primero en Seattle y luego cada vez más cerca de aquí, en realidad nunca pasó nada en el pueblo pero no quisieron arriesgarse, no pude evitar sentir de nuevo como una parte de verdad me era ocultada, sin embrgo tenía otra parte del rompecabezas.

Por fin llegaron Leah con una expresión de odio al mundo a la décima potencia y Seth que parecía irradiar alegría y buenos deseos a todos seres humanos, animales y objetos inanimados.

-Tiene que haber algo en el agua –dije directo a Seth –Porque tu definitivamente no pudiste haber crecido tanto en este tiempo, no cuando al irme eras así de diminuto –dije haciendo un espacio de pocos centímetros entre mi dedo pulgar e índice.

-O… –dijo Seth agarrándome por la cintura y elevándome por los aires –tú has encogido, recuerdo que eras tan grande como una torre, a penas y podía abrazarme a tus rodillas –contestó con un tono alegre y animado.

Conocía bien a ese pequeño, lo cuidé un par de veces cuando su madre tenía algo que hacer y su hermana tampoco estaba, y como olvidar que nuestras familias han sido unidas desde siempre.

Con Leah también había llevado una buena relación, teníamos una gran amistad, aunque perdimos contacto cuando me fui a la universidad, después de eso solo nos vimos las pocas veces que regresé, no llamadas, no correo, nada.

-Quieres tratar de no estrangularla bicho –Leah reprendió a Seth con un tono que iba desde la irritación hasta la diversión.

-Okay okay, ya bajo a tu amiga –dijo Seth, haciendo un ademán de "tranquila" con sus manos, luego de haberme bajado.

Me quedé parada frente a ella sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Acaso te comieron la lengua los lobos, o es que no recuerdas que somos amigas –dijo Leah, mientras se acercó a abrazarme.

-Lo siento -dije con dificultad –Ha pasado tanto tiempo –dije sonriendo.

Los cuatro pasamos al comedor, tomamos café y comimos panquecillos, la charla fue muy amena, con los comentarios graciosos de Seth, las reprensiones de Sue y los comentarios sarcásticos de Leah, aunque no pude evitar notar que el brillo en la mirada de esta última se había extinguido, definitivamente tendría que encontrar el momento para hablar con ella a solas.

La oportunidad se presentó cuando se hizo tan tarde que evidentemente no podía ir sola, ella se ofreció a acompañarme en mi camino, podría parecer raro, lo obvio sería que Seth lo hiciera, pero, dado que ella era la única mujer que integraba la patrulla, seguro se sabía defender. Salimos de la casa en silencio, luego de las despedidas y las promesas de regresar al día siguiente a comer.

-¿Sabes que es lo malo de tener una mejor amiga? –preguntó Leah, rompiendo el silencio repentinamente.

-Que te conoce tan bien que sabe de inmediato cuando algo no va bien en ti –contesté

-Así que, ¿Nadie te ha contado lo patética que se ha vuelto mi vida últimamente? –me preguntó con una risa sarcástica que denotaba lo mucho que le dolía.

-Cuéntame –exigí

-Rompieron mi corazón –dijo con simpleza –Me dejaron por mi prima –prosiguió, logrando que se escapara una lágrima que se esforzó por reprimir.

Me sentí miserable, por no estar a su lado cuando pasó eso, cuando murió su padre, en todas las cosas en las que pude haber hecho falta, después de todo, ella también me había hecho falta, pero yo fui la que se marchó sin más.

Así me relató cómo el chico más apuesto y popular entre las chicas la invitó a salir, la forma en que él la hacía sentir la chica más especial del mundo, el cómo inevitablemente se enamoró de él y como las cosas parecían ir bien, me contó como un día sin más el desapareció, regresando unos días después sin ningún tipo de explicación, como le dio su espacio, puesto que pensó que era lo que su relación necesitaba. Luego pasó a cómo su prima Emily llegó y poco después le dijo que Sam, su novio la perseguía y un buen día de buenas a primeras la dejó, con tontas excusas y ninguna explicación clara y, que más adelante se enteró que su prima y su ex novio estaban juntos y que lucían como la jodida pareja del año.

-Todos me miraban con lástima –me dijo entre sollozos y la cara llena de lágrimas y contraída por el dolor –Aún lo hacen, soy la abandonada, la que no fue suficiente para "don perfecto", y por si fuera poco, tengo que verle la cara todos y cada uno de mis miserables días, es el jodido jefe de la patrulla –siguió relatando, gritando esta última parte.

-Siento tanto todo esto, pero más siento el no haber estado aquí contigo, no puedo creer lo estúpidamente egoísta que he sido –a esta altura yo también lloraba, me dolía profundamente lo injusto de la situación –Pero has sido tan fuerte, has tenido que soportar todo esto, pudiste haber huido y no lo hiciste, te has quedado a enfrentar todo.

Siguió desahogándose y yo seguí consolándola, lo que creí perdido se volvió a encontrar, nuestra amistad, aunque un poco discontinua, volvió a estrecharse, después de esto, sentí que era más fuerte que nunca.

Ella estuvo para mí siempre, y yo estaría para ella también.

Llegué a casa más tarde de lo esperado, Billy yacía en el sofá viendo televisión y Jake estaba recluido en su cuarto.

Me senté a lado de mi padre, platicamos un poco y luego cada quien se fue a dormir.

Cerré los ojos y en algún punto me perdí entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia. Varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente, un claro en medio del bosque, iluminado por la tenue luz del sol que se apagaba a medida que chocaba con los altos pinos, las flores de colores vivos, el césped de color verde tan suave que te invitaba a recostarte en el por la eternidad, luego un aullido, la imagen de un animal inusualmente grande que se ocultaba entre los árboles, luego un cambio súbito, de bosque a mar, el ruido de las olas rompiendo contra las rocas, la suave arena bajo los pies descalzos y por último obscuridad.

El ruido de pájaros en el exterior y la brisa fresca colándose por la ventana me despertaron.

Lo primero que pensé al despabilarme fue que hoy parecía un buen día para caminar por la playa.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews comentando que les parece, y los invito a leer mis otras historias.<strong>

**LARGA VIDA A LOS FICS !**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes fueron creados por la gran Stephenie Meyer, yo únicamente los tomo prestados para desatar mi loca imaginación y para calmar mis ansias de saber su verdadera historia.

**Capítulo 3. **

Paul POV

Después de la jodida y extenuante noche de guardia por fin podría volver a mi hogar a dormir como dios mandaba, si bien me iba, claro. Pese a todo, siempre quedaba la posibilidad de que la noche hubiera sido peor, pude haber pasado la noche entera escuchando las sandeces que se cruzaban por la mente de Embry, sintiendo la ira pura que emanaba de la mente trastornada de Leah, o algo incluso peor, escuchando los monólogos suicidas, homicidas, de secuestro o todo lo anterior maquilados por la alma en pena de Jacob; compartir guardia con Jared, Quil o con Sam no era especialmente molesto, al menos hasta que comenzaban con sus pasteladas románticas y su deseo enfermizo de protección para sus improntas, en verdad, eso sí que era escalofriante. Así que dejando de lado a todos los anteriores, el compañero de mi extenuante guardia fue el pequeño crío Seth (en sentido figurado, el chico es enorme), con su amor y paz para todo aquel que se cruza por su camino, su bondad infinita y su estado de felicidad permanente, todo en un paquete, uno sumamente irritante.

Fue una noche tranquila, de hecho no ha pasado nada en un par de semanas, pero esta calma comienza a ponerme nervioso, creo que es la antesala de una nueva calamidad. Puedo ser bastante pesimista, lo sé, pero supongo que es mi forma de ver las cosas desde que era pequeño, no todos tuvimos la suerte de crecer en una familia cálida.

Naturalmente Seth se pasó todo el tiempo hablando animadamente, sólo oía escuela… blablablá… que si engulló con singular alegría todo a su paso… blablablá… pasadas un par de horas mi modo off se encendió, era un poco despreciable, sí, pero era eso o un adolescente asesinado.

Como sea, todo fue bien y ahora tenía la opción de ir a descansar plácidamente, eso me hacía feliz, pero desde el día anterior otra idea cruzó por mi mente, talvez, pasarme un rato por la playa no me haría ningún mal, total, dormir era para tontos.

Así, aún en mi forma de lobo y sin ninguna prisa me encaminé a la playa, era muy entrada la mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaban a alzarse en el horizonte, en teoría el lugar debía estar totalmente desierto… En teoría.

Estaba oculto entre algunos árboles y no me fue nada difícil el percatarme de la presencia de alguien, no muy lejos de mí, primero no pude ver bien de quien se trataba, algo me atraía a acercarme, olvidé la forma en la que estaba, avancé lentamente para evitar llamar la atención de la chica que estaba cerca, fallé completamente en mi tarea de pasar desapercibido cuando una rama crujió bajo el peso de mi pata, la chica captó el sonido, yo me congelé.

Tuve la vaga esperanza de que siguiera su camino sin inmutarse en mí, pero la suerte no es algo con lo que haya nacido, la curiosidad despertó en ella, comenzó a acercarse.

De inicio me congelé, luego me di cuenta que estaba siendo estúpido, me di la vuelta y corrí al lado contrario del que venía la muchacha curiosa.

Luego de intentos vanos de alejarme no me quedó de otra que transformarme en humano, al parecer la curiosidad se contagia ya que me dieron ganas de regresar a ver de quien se trataba.

Luego de mi transformación me vestí rápidamente y volví sobre mis pasos hacia la playa, me guie por mi oído que era el sentido en el que más confiaba, escuché sus pasos torpes aproximarse, aunque poco después fue lo contrario, ahora se alejaba de mí, seguí escuchando atentamente hasta que el sonido de sus pasos cesó.

Se hizo un silencio que me invitaba a seguir andando, y así lo hice, caminé hasta que lo que se había ido con el oído se fue dando con la vista, hasta que las figuras de su cuerpo se hicieron definidas, cuando vi todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, su cabello, sus manos, no me detuve hasta que quedé a centímetros de ella y por fin centre mi vista en la suya.

Me estremecí por completo, de una forma desconocida hasta el momento, fue algo tan súbito y tan repentino que me tomó completamente desprevenido. Los temblores iniciales se vieron acompañados a continuación de una opresión en el pecho, sentí como mis órganos se estrujaban dentro de mí, contuve las ganas de llevarme las manos al pecho para intentar disipar un poco la sensación tan fuerte y luego, pasó…

Mi corazón y mis pulmones crecieron dentro de mí, todo lo que fue ya no era, todo lo que no entendía ahora cobraba sentido, la vida como la conocía se había ido; ahora todo lo que fui, lo que soy y lo que llegaría a ser le pertenecía a aquella muchacha con los cabellos obscuros y ojos brillantes, aquella que parecía hipnotizada por mí como yo lo estaba por ella.

Ahora mi cuerpo y mi alma me habían dejado de pertenecer, todo era suyo. Mi mano se movió sin permiso, se extendió hasta que dio con su objetivo y mis dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella, no hubo palabras, como en todos los momentos perfectos e inexplicables, estas sobraban.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta a la playa era consciente de nuestras manos entrelazadas y de que lo que fuera que me hayan dicho antes sobre la imprimación, no era ni la mitad de lo que había sentido, por fin, la sensación de vacío que tenía ya no estaba más, por fin estaba completo.

.

.

.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y quedé cegado por la luz matutina durante un rato, estaba confundido y totalmente desorientado, me levanté en cuatro patas del follaje en el que descansaba, miré mis extremidades y caí en la cuenta de que mi forma aún era de lobo.

Los recuerdos del sueño se agolparon en mi mente, la playa, el bosque, la chica… ¿Imprimación?, todo se sintió tan real, aún podía sentir la calidez de su piel, aún podía sentir que el vacío que me acompañaba se había ido para siempre. Recordé todas y cada una de las facciones de la chica, pero me pareció no haberla visto antes en el pueblo o los lugares que frecuentaba, ¿Quién es?...

_"__Rachel" _ pensó Seth, que seguía conmigo y había sido partícipe de todos mis recuerdos.

_"__¿Te imprimaste de la hermana mayor de Jacob?"_

_"__Oh, mierda"_

* * *

><p>Por fin actualizo! Espero sus comentarios.<p>

Mención especial:

**_PaulRachel4ever_**, gracias por tu review, espero que sigas la historia y me sigas diciendo que te va pareciendo.

**LARGA VIDA A LOS FANFICS!**


End file.
